


Life is Destroy

by WotanAnubis



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Existential Crisis, F/F, Self-Indulgent, no more heroes - Freeform, the crossover nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Chloe can't find the exit... can't find the exit... can't find the exit... can't find the exit... can't find the exit.





	Life is Destroy

**Author's Note:**

> The number of people who are _Life is Strange_ fans and _No More Heroes_ fans and who read fanfic on this site must be pretty small, but this... I guess I should call it 'story'... is for them.

Max bounded up the stairs to Chloe's room. It was a beautiful day, for autumn. Sunshine, red leaves littering the ground, and not too cold. She had nothing to do all weekend, and she intended to spend all that time doing nothing with Chloe.

The moment she walked into Chloe's room, Max stopped dead in her tracks. There'd been a new addition since she'd last been here. A large poster hung from the wall, showing three barely dressed anime girls - one hardly dressed in red, one kind of dressed in yellow, and one with a blue hat so large it had probably taken more cloth to make than the rest of her blue clothes.

Chloe lay on her bed, arms crossed underneath her head, glaring up at the ceiling.

"Hey there, Chloe," Max greeted her, taking a few hesitant steps into the room.

"'Sup?" Chloe said dourly.

Max sat down on the edge of Chloe's bed and looked down at her. Chloe kept staring at the ceiling.

"Bad day?" Max asked.

"You could say that," Chloe replied.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, but I'm gonna," said Chloe.

Max waited patiently for Chloe to continue. She didn't know for how long, but long enough for it to dawn on her that Chloe's was actually going to talk. Call it five minutes.

"So, uh," Max began, nodding at the huge poster. "I take it you got into anime now?"

"Oh, that thing," Chloe growled. "If I had to have one, it should've been one of Uranus and Neptune, you know. Or that show where the girl turns into a car at the end. Something _classic_. And kind of cliché. But I guess that wouldn't be on brand or some shit."

Max wasn't sure how to respond to that, because she didn't think she'd understood it. So she settled for, "Well then, throw it out if you don't like it. Or tear it up. Simple."

"Can't," said Chloe. "Doesn't matter anyway. This isn't about that poster."

"So what is it about?"

Chloe sighed, long and heartfelt. "Did you see my mom downstairs? Or my stepdork?"

"No, I came straight up here."

"Did you hear them move around or anything?" Chloe asked. "Maybe yelled a greeting when you came in?"

"I don't think so," Max said. "Chloe, what's this about?"

"How'd you get there? Did you walk? Take the bus? Bike?"

"I... I'm not... Chloe, what does it matter?"

"Can't answer that one, can you? Ah, it's OK."

Chloe sat up and immediately slouched forward, both arms on her knees. She glanced up at Max.

"What'd you say if I told you that this is the only room that exists right now? And we are the only people who exist. If you can call this existence, which, let's face it, you can't."

"I'd think you got a sudden case of solipsism," Max said.

"Nah," Chloe said, taking Max' hand, "I'm pretty sure you're real. Or as real as anything is."

"Glad to hear I'm real," Max joked, or tried to. "Seriously, Chloe, I'm not sure what you're going through right now, but I'm here for you."

"Yeah, I know," said Chloe. "And, honestly, I'm lucky. Luckier than most... uh..." she hesitated for a moment, then continued, "Doesn't matter. Anyway, see, I don't have to get shot to kick off the plot, I don't have to die in some bullshit act of 'noble' sacrifice. My whole fucking purpose isn't to suffer and die just to teach you the lesson that life is... is..."

"Suffering?" Max suggested.

"Or something. Whatever," said Chloe. "Shit, for all I know, my dad's still alive and Rachel is about to come walking through that door any second now."

"Is she?" Max asked.

"Probably not," said Chloe. "What would be the point?"

"Well, anyway, I'm here right now," said Max. "And so are you. And it's a lovely day. Isn't that what's important?"

"Right now?" Chloe said with a crooked grin. "It's the only thing that matters."

"Feeling better?" Max asked.

"Kinda," said Chloe. "But it's not like **I** get to decide how to feel, y'know?"

"Yes, I know. Brain chemistry can be annoying like that," Max said.

"Sure, let's go with that," said Chloe.

Max slowly leaned in. Chloe didn't look away or pull away, but simply allowed Max to inch closer and closer until their lips-

The door creaked open. Max smiled.

"Rachel!" she said.

Rachel smiled back. "Max! I see you had the same idea I had."

Max grinned. "Probably."

"Oh, you have _got_ to be fucking kidding me," Chloe said.

Rachel frowned and walked over to the bed. "Is something wrong?"

"I think Chloe's going through something."

Rachel sat down on the other side of Chloe and took her other hand. "I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I- sorry, _we_ can do?"

A chuckle of utter disbelief escaped from Chloe's mouth. "OK, fine, sure, I can see where this is going. Not exactly the exit to Paradise I'd been hoping for, but I'll definitely take it."

Max and Rachel inched closer and closer to Chloe until her body was completely stuck between the two of them with no hope of escape. She was about to kiss Max or Rachel or perhaps both at the same time when she seemed to remember something and instead glared up at the ceiling.

"You mind giving us some privacy?"


End file.
